Ausencia
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: La pérdida de un ser amado es un golpe emocional que no es superado con facilidad. Aizawa Shouta intenta sobrevivir a la ausencia de Hizashi, intenta mantenerse a flote aunque sienta haber perdido todo. Cuando su vida quebrada está por caerse en picada y volver más gris, una figura conocida aparece y absorbe sus sentidos ¿Lo mantendrá a flote o desencadenará el hundimiento total?


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi, el papucho que dibuja hermoso y creó a un par que amo con la intensidad de mil soles. Sí, yo los uso para escribir weas cursis, y a veces, para escribir esto.

* * *

Odiaba los domingos.

No tenía un día en particular al cuál considerara su favorito. No. Eso siempre lo razonó como algo ridículo ¿Por qué tener un día favorito cuando los días de la semana siempre eran los mismos; las horas, las mismas, y definitivamente los minutos iguales? El tiempo era un concepto demasiado ajeno para su mente simple, pero si existía algo que era claro para él, era que el tiempo siempre era igual. Transcurría rápido y caótico como un río en época de crecida con él adentro, dejándose llevar. Antes con cierto remanente e intentos por mantenerse a flote. Aferrándose a algo.

Y ahora solo se dejaba arrastrar con el deseo de ahogarse en algún momento.

Pero el no tener un día favorito no lo eximía de no poder odiar uno. Los domingos desde hace tiempo, se volvieron insoportables para él.

Desdichados.

Vacíos.

Fríos.

Tan fríos como ese lado de la cama donde estaba recostado mirando el techo. Apenas podía percibir cierto perfume masculino provenir de una almohada que quizás jamás lavaría, era algo bastante extraño. Una sensación que se balanceaba entre dos estados anímicos totalmente opuestos. Ese perfume fuerte que le daba cierta paz otrora, ahora era un débil recordatorio de que alguien estuvo allí. Antes. Hace mucho, y a la vez hace poco. Y hoy no existía más.

Shouta podía sentir perfectamente todo el silencio en el que estaba envuelta esa habitación. Una quietud y mutismo que apenas era roto por el sonido de su respiración lenta y parsimoniosa.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Absoluto silencio.

Para alguien como él cuya vida siempre estuvo basada en un anhelo ciego por una quietud y una consecuencia lógica y racional de cada una de sus acciones, ese silencio podría considerarse agradable. Disfrutable y hasta la más absoluta y grácil bendición que siempre añoró. Los ruidos fuertes siempre fueron algo que le desagradaban, de niño era propenso a asustarse con facilidad antes estrépitos inesperados.

De niño, de adolescente.

Pero de un momento a otro comenzó a tolerar ciertos ruidos y dejar de catalogarlos como desagradables o estridentes.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir extraño el silencio total cuando este lo rodeaba, comenzó a acostumbrarse a una vocecilla de tonos altos, un quirk muy particular que era totalmente diferente al suyo. Era algo… algo complicado de describir.

Quizás era por eso que cuando esa fuente de ruido desapareció, Shouta comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando quedaba sumido en el monocromo mutismo donde solo sus pensamientos rondaban y generaban bullicio dentro de él.

Tal y como ahora lo sentía. Se ahogaba, la sensación de no poder respirar comenzaría a apoderarse de él dentro de poco si no se movía y trataba de romper esa burbuja de cristal que lo aprisionaba y se comenzaba a encoger de a pocos hasta robarle el oxígeno.

Se levantó sin ganas, no importaba la hora. Los domingos eran siempre así, despertar probablemente tarde, ir a la cocina y pasarse minutos que podrían transformarse en fácilmente un par de horas fútiles mirando un refrigerador medianamente vacío, sin ánimos de cocinar, sin ánimos de ir de compras y sin verdaderos ánimos por llevarse un bocado al estómago que le rugía por hambre.

Existía un cierto divorcio entre su cuerpo y mente, mientras el primero parecía esforzarse por sobrevivir, el segundo parecía esforzarse con el doble de fuerza, por condenarse a sí mismo a una agonía tortuosa. Donde el estar famélico era una opción relativamente atractiva.

Esta rutina seguiría con el caminando hacia los viejos sillones donde hace tiempo solía recostarse y dormir cómodamente. Siempre lo consideró un lugar cálido, pero ahora estaba frío. Congelado. Su cuerpo estaba tieso, incapaz de relajarse o de yacer allí ¿Qué caso había? No aparecería alguien para taparlo con alguna manta y a decirle que no podía usar todos los lugares de su departamento para tomar una siesta, no sentiría esas manos fuertes acariciando su cabello, tampoco disfrutaría de la calidez de la piel ajena.

En ese departamento ya no había rastro alguno de calor.

Ni en ningún lugar del mundo.

Hacerse un ovillo que abraza sus rodillas lo hacía sentir extraño. Shouta no lograba captar muchas de sus emociones porque nunca estuvo acostumbrado a esa parte de él. Jugó a ser humano desde hace cierto tiempo y quedó en él ese lado desconocido, esos sentimientos confusos que junto a su mente bulliciosa lo abatían y doblegaban como quien se encarga de apresar un pedazo de papel que cada vez se arrugaba más y más. Contrayéndose hasta que sea incapaz de volver a ser como antes.

Siempre se sintió como alguien ajeno a muchas cosas. Indiferente. Frío. Huraño como un gato salvaje y callejero que apenas era capaz de sentir cierto aprecio por unos padres ausentes que pasaban frente a sus ojos como figuras fugaces. Su forma de ser no era muy humana, ese lado con el que todos nacen no vino con él. Falta de humanidad, un quirk catalogado como de villano, unos ojos vacíos y gélidos que parecían penetrar hasta el alma. Shouta era en esa época una persona sin alma. O quizás sí tenía una, pero no sabía cómo vivirla, qué hacer con ella. Solo era un recipiente.

Tuvieron que pasar 15 años largos para que algo despertara ese deseo de jugar a ser humano y tener algo dentro de su pecho que fuera más que un órgano encargado de distribuir la sangre en todo su cuerpo.

Unos ojos verdes vivaces, una sonrisa estúpida, pero encantadora. Una voz potente que luego relacionaría con un quirk que podría considerarse como una bendición y a la vez, la peor maldición. Todo ello estaba en un joven idiota que entró a su vida sin que Shouta pudiera impedirlo, tampoco lo intentó. En ese entonces jamás creyó que un extraño terminaría ofreciéndole una mano que él, al final, tomaría con cierto recelo.

Con esa mano y esas simples palabras de presentación, Shouta aceptó y comenzó a conocer un lado de sí mismo que desconocía.

Hizashi fue el inicio y el fin de muchas cosas. Estúpidamente fascinante, hiptonizante como solo un usuario de una voz tan encantadora podía ser. Alguien tan increíblemente inteligente como idiota, tan cálido como un rayito de sol del más fascinante día de primavera. Pero también alguien cruel que le dio absolutamente todo, despertó completamente todo en él, le dio un color a su alma congelada, le enseñó a dejar de ser un mero recipiente, le entregó un nombre y un sentimiento desconocido propio de cualquier humano; y…

Y se fue.

Y lo abandonó.

Y cuando más esperó que le diera la mano, Hizashi lo soltó con unas patéticas palabras que aún no tenían sentido.

Lo soltó.

"_Gracias por todo, en verdad ¡Gracias! Fui feliz durante todo este tiempo…"_

La voz siempre terminaba distorsionándose al final cuando esas palabras perdían un significado bonito. Cosa curiosa, a Shouta siempre le encanto el verbo de Hizashi. Siempre terminaba siendo seducido por palabras que consideraba… bellas, dulces. Cargadas de un sentimiento que aparentemente era amor, y que aparentemente – aún más inverosímil que su capacidad para reconocer el amor – eran para él.

Siempre amó su voz y sus palabras. Pero esas últimas era incapaz de reproducirlas en su mente por completo, las aborrecía y aún seguían allí a pesar de lo mucho que trató de olvidarlas, de borrarlas y solo quedarse con las bonitas. Eran como un tatuaje a hierro vivo en su mente bulliciosa que lo perseguía cuando cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir. En algún punto del sueño aparecerían y junto con ellas, Hizashi se tornaría gris y se alejaría.

Y Shouta despertaría asustado, sin poder respirar y con los ojos secos quemándole por su incapacidad de llorar.

"_Adiós, Shouta"._

Se sentó con la respiración agitada. Aún era domingo, aún las luces del día se colaban por entre las cortinas blancas que mantenía siempre cerradas.

Por eso detestaba esos días. Cualquier día de la semana podría refugiarse en el trabajo, meter su mente ocupada en papeleos aburridos. En trámites burocráticos ridículos a los que trataba de prestar toda su atención. Sumergirse en papeles, en sellos, en firmas. En cosas patéticas.

Embriagarse de la monotonía era un remedio y a la vez un veneno lento.

El mundo podía seguir girando, pero Shouta extrañamente no se movía.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con un eco que le erizó la piel y lo hizo ponerse alerta. Un hábito que aún no desaparecía en él, quizás con el tiempo lo haría.

Después de todo, esos reflejos ya no servían para nada.

Dudó en levantarse. No esperaba a nadie, nunca esperaba a alguien y aun así, podía adivinar quién era la que estaba detrás de su puerta principal. Incluso podía adivinar que debía traer entre sus manos algo de comer y en su mente, alguna idea para devolverlo a terapia y para sacarlo de ese departamento que ella catalogó como un lugar nocivo para su recuperación.

Recuperación que parecía que nunca llegaría y la cuál Shouta había lanzado al tacho de basura más cercano.

Debería atender, si Kamaya rompía el timbre, Shouta debería mandarlo arreglar. No, no quería llamar a más gente para reparar cosas que él no podía.

La mujer le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que quizás pudo esbozar. Sus labios carmín se obligaron a curvarse hacia arriba a pesar de que probablemente solo quisiera fruncirlos al verlo. Shouta sabía que su apariencia era terrible, sus ojeras estaban más acentuadas, su cabello era un nido de pájaros que apenas ataba en una coleta baja cuando iba al trabajo, había adelgazado mucho y sus ropas negras solo acentuaban aún más su pérdida de masa corporal. No era la persona a la que alguien podría sonreír.

\- Aizawa cariño ¿Sigues en pijama? Vamos, entremos y déjame ayudarte.

Sintió la mano de Kayama enredarse en su brazo cuando entraron. La mujer lo obligó a sentarse en la mesita de su kitchenette, ella dejó un paquete en la encimera de la cocina y comenzó a pasearse por toda la sala corriendo las cortinas y abriendo cada una de las ventanas mientras decía cosas que Shouta no escuchaba realmente.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el paquete blanco.

\- Veo que tienes hambre. – ella posó su mano sobre el cabello de Shouta con cariño. – Oh, querido, necesitas un baño ¿Te parece después del desayuno?

Kayama lo soltó y caminó hacia la encimera. Abrió el paquete y sacó dos tupper, la vio servir lentamente lo que parecían ser dos omelettes, la vio sacar pan de molde, algo de fruta picada de un envase de vidrio y cómo de una botella vidriada servía lo que debía ser algún tipo de jugo. Shouta solo deseó que hubiera traído café, eso quizás hubiera sido bueno.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto podría considerarse un almuerzo. – rio suavemente – Pero bueno, lo adultos no tenemos horarios ¿no?

Ella dejó el plato de omelettes frente a Shouta, junto con otro platito con el pan cortado a la mitad con una elegante diagonal. Le trajo cubiertos, una dulcera - que no recordaba tener - llena de frutas cortadas en cubitos y el jugo, para ella había un simple plato de omelette y algo que parecía ser té.

\- Si no tenías nada en el refrigerador, debiste llamarme. Puedo ir a comprarte lo que quieras ¿Sabes? – Kayama dio un bocado a su omelette – Aunque tengo una mejor idea ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar después del desayuno? Serías todo un caballero si ayudas a esta débil dama con sus bolsas.

No pudo negar que eso lo hizo curvar levemente los labios agrietados. Kayama no era débil y menos podía calzar con el concepto literal de lo que una _dama_ era. Tal vez fue esa mueca lo que llenó a Kayama de esperanza porque cuando menos se percató, sintió la mano de la mujer sobre la suya y cómo su expresión dejaba esa cierta tensión y se volvía más ella. Con sus penetrantes ojos azules tristes dirigidos hacia él.

Hace tiempo que Kayama no usaba sus lentes de descanso ¿Por qué sería?

\- O podemos mandar a la mierda las responsabilidades y perdernos un poco ¿Quieres perderte conmigo, Aizawa?

\- No. – su voz sonó ronca, reseca como un tronco viejo expuesto al clima cruel. – No me quiero perder contigo.

\- La respuesta es correcta. – Kayama sonrió sinceramente. – Si hubieras dicho lo contrario, estaba lista para adormecerte y llevarte a la clínica más cercana. – ella volvió a dar un bocado a su omelette.

Shouta solo bajó su vista hacia su propio plato, se obligó a cortar un pequeño pedazo de su propia comida, pero no existía en él ningún ánimo de llevarlo a su boca. Ni siquiera quería tocar el pan ni menos la fruta. Deseaba café… Negro, muy negro.

\- ¿No te gusta? Nunca fuiste quisquilloso con la comida, si eras capaz de comer lo que preparabas, eras capaz de comer cualquier cosa. Aizawa cariño, come.

Nunca fue un buen cocinero, todo lo que hacía siempre careció de sabor. Era demasiado insípido para cualquiera que lo probara, menos para él mismo que comía silenciosamente sin siquiera hacer una mueca. Muy distinto a Hizashi cuyas quejas lo acompañaron los primeros años para luego comenzar a desaparecer y decidir que la solución era que Shouta se alejara de la cocina a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

No se quejó, no le gustaba cocinar y podía sobrevivir perfectamente gracias a los paquetes de geles energéticos. Hizashi tampoco era fan de la cocina, pero cuando lo hacía, era algo bastante agradable.

Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar el sabor de esa comida.

Pero debía ser mejor que esta. Shouta llevó un pequeño bocado a su boca seca. Estaba insípida.

Los ojos de Kayama habían seguido fijos en él, en sus movimientos. Un rasgo común en la personalidad de la mujer, pero que en esos momentos se sentía como el comportamiento de un espectador que observa a un pequeño barquito de papel tratando de mantenerse a flote.

O quizás tratando de hundirse estrepitosamente.

¿Cuál de los dos era Shouta?

\- ¿Podríamos tratar de tomar un baño?

\- Podría solo tomar algo e ignorarte ¿Suena más cómo yo?

Kayama lanzó una risita y regresó a su comida. Shouta creyó que ella misma debía estarse forzando por comer, una parte de él sintió que debía agradecer esos esfuerzos y él hacer lo mismo. Pero aquella otra parte, la autodestructiva, esa no deseaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Solo levantarse y regresar al sillón viejo donde podría hacerse un ovillo solitario.

\- Los niños están bien.

Él había estado moviendo los pedacitos de omelette en su plato, tratando de apilarlos en algún lado donde dieran la impresión de estar listos para comer aunque quizás eso nunca ocurriera, solo alzó su vista al escuchar lo último.

Los niños, sus estudiantes…

No, ya no eran sus estudiantes. Ahora eran los de Kayama.

Él ya no era un profesor.

Y tampoco un héroe.

\- Iida y Yaoyorozu son muy confiables como delegados, reducen un poco mis responsabilidades. – la mujer lanzó una risita – Aunque él no ha dejado esa manía con sus manos ¿Sabías que cuando baila hace unos pasos de robot muy buenos? Ashido me enseñó un video de Iida tratando de seguirle el ritmo, te lo envié, ella quiso eso…

Kayama hizo una pausa.

\- Pero estoy segura que no lo viste. – La sonrisa desapareció de los labios carmín. – Ashido sigue reprobando la teoría, pero ha mejorado un poco, por lo menos ya no está en el último escalón con Kaminari o Kirishima. Su rendimiento físico es increíble, sus pasantías con la héroe Mirko están dando sus frutos. Por otro lado, el nivel de desarrollo físico de Yaoyorozu aún no es suficiente, sigue siendo un genio en la teoría, pero en la práctica… Lo está intentando, lamentablemente no soy de mucha ayuda. Ya sabes, nunca entendí cómo funciona la cabeza de los genios…

\- Yo tampoco. – interrumpió Shouta secamente. Tampoco entendía a los genios, una vez creyó que podía, que quizás de alguna forma su mente simple podía comprender cómo una mente más compleja funcionaba, pero falló. Erró. Nunca pudo predecirla, fue engañado.

\- Claro. – respondió Kayama luego de recuperar el habla. – Todos se están esforzando mucho, hasta Mineta. Los resultados de todos en las pruebas físicas han mejorado, creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo exprimiéndolos.

La mujer hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano que solo provocó que Shouta decidiera volver a bajar la mirada. Kayama siempre era muy explícita con sus expresiones, y su propio sentido de la docencia siempre fue algo que podía ser cuestionado. La imagen de ella usando un látigo con los alumnos del Departamento de héroes de la clase 2A, resultaba algo muy posible y creíble.

Así como la complacencia que ella sentiría por infligirles dolor.

\- En algún momento serás detenida por el Comité de protección al menor, Kayama. Siempre he creído eso. – dijo suavemente.

\- Y yo siempre creí que terminarías volviéndote una mariposa por pasar tanto tiempo dentro de tu capullo amarillo rodeado de tu sol personal. – ella limpió su boca con delicadeza. – Ninguno está acertando últimamente, sigo libre y tú, parece que te estás secando y que cambiaste el capullo por una cripta.

¿Una cripta? ¿Era ese departamento una cripta?

-¿Vamos a volver a ese tema? – Shouta estaba cansado, muy cansado como para tener una discusión con la única persona cercana que aún tenía. Kayama era lo más cercano a una amiga, quizás la única que al verlo no parecía sentir una infinita pena que le impidiera tratarlo con normalidad. Estaba harto de las miradas que trataban de ser compasivas.

No. Kayama también tenía a veces esa mirada, pero por encima de todo, ella parecía ser incapaz de soltarlo y dejarlo hundir en su propia agonía.

\- Volveremos al tema una y otra vez, hay muchos temas que quisiera tratar contigo. Rehúyes a todos, lamentablemente; pero hoy hemos avanzado. Estás comiendo o por lo menos lo intentas, necesitamos subir algunos kilos, cariño.

Quizás fueron esas últimas palabras o la expresión de la mujer lo que lo hizo dar un par de bocados más a la insípida comida, tomar un breve sorbo del jugo y dar un mordisco al pan que ella había cortado para él. Kayama parecía una madre dispuesta a no levantarse hasta que su hijo comiera todo su desayuno.

\- ¿Podemos tratar con la fruta? Está fresca.

\- Nunca he disfrutado mucho la fruta. Nada personal, Kayama.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente complacida al ver a Shouta probar alimento que permitió esa pequeña pizca de rebeldía ante su autoridad. La mujer recogió los platos rápidamente y los llevó al lavado. Shouta escuchó el sonido del agua y a la mujer tararear una canción que él no podía reconocer, esos momentos domésticos le provocaban una sensación extraña que generaba un nudo en su garganta seca. Agradecía el ruido que provocaban los platos de porcelana al chocar, el del agua cayendo libremente desde el grifo, la voz de la mujer y su presencia exuberante en esa cripta fría; pero también le provocaba ansiedad.

Verla de espaldas moviéndose levemente al ritmo de lo que sea que canturreaba, le rememoraba recuerdos lejanos tristes donde un cabello no oscuro, sino rubio mal atado en un moño era el que se balanceaba al ritmo de canciones viejas de Elvis Presley.

_Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so…_

Shouta cerró los ojos y trató de respirar más lento. Su cabeza había comenzado a doler y su ritmo cardiaco amenazaba con desbordarse, sus manos parecían comenzar a sudar y las puntas de sus dedos a entumirse. Reconocía esa sensación, era una que lo acompañaba muchas veces en su soledad. El escuchar los latidos de tu propio corazón no era una sensación tranquilizadora, tampoco el que pareciera que el aire comenzaba a escasear ni que su propio departamento lo encerraba de a pocos, se cerraba en torno a él. Lo aprisionaba, lo asfixiaba. La misma sensación de la mañana. No, no ahora.

No podía tener un ataque de ansiedad frente a Kayama, la mujer no merecía volver a presenciar algo así.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

\- Aizawa cariño.

Abrió los ojos y la vio en cuclillas frente a él, los ojos azules estaban impregnados en preocupación mientras lo movía levemente del brazo con sus manos mojadas.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres tomar algo? No creo que hayas botado toda tu medicina, debes tener algunos antidepresivos o ansiolíticos por aquí…

\- Kayama. – Shouta sostuvo la mano de la mujer cuando la vio haciendo ademán por ponerse de pie e ir a hurgar entre los cajones en busca de esos desagradables medicamentos que hace mucho no ingería. – Estoy… bien.

\- Estás al borde un ataque de ansiedad, cariño. – ella regresó a su posición de cuclillas y aferró sus manos a las de Shouta. – Respiremos juntos ¿Si? Profundo y lento.

Shouta comenzó a respirar al ritmo de Kayama, inhalaba y exhala con lentitud sin quitar la conexión con los ojos azules ni romper el agarre de las manos femeninas.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Controla tu respiración.

Poco a poco la sensación de enclaustramiento desaparecía, el nudo en su pecho comenzaba a abrirse y el latido de su corazón que golpeaba sus oídos ya parecía un sonido distante y ajeno a él. Inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar.

Inhalar y exhalar.

Necesitó de algunos minutos con ese ejercicio antes de lograr controlar su respiración. En ningún momento Kayama lo soltó.

\- Estoy bien. – consiguió decir una vez que recuperó el aliento y su pulsación se normalizó. Ya no había esa sensación de ahogo. Las manos dejaron de hormiguearle.

\- Lo estás, claro que lo estás. – ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero fue incapaz de sentir calor provenir de ella. Aun así, mansamente permitió el contacto al que años antes siempre rehuyó. La mujer acarició levemente su cabello desgreñado y el aroma dulzón que ella generaba comenzó a llenarlo todo a su alrededor. Kayama estaba usando su quirk.

\- Un par de horas de descanso te harán bien.

Fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de caer en esos sueños que el quirk de la mujer era capaz de provocar. Una especie de somnífero cuya duración podía depender de muchas cosas, desde la cantidad inhalada, hasta el grado de letargo que era algo controlado por la mujer al producir su aroma. Nunca había sueños ni pesadillas dentro de ese sueño, solo una relajación anormal que no era realmente un sueño reparador, las víctimas siempre despertarían sintiendo como si solo hubiera pasado un parpadeo. Confundidas.

Así lo sintió Shouta cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente con el techo blanco de su habitación. Una manta amarilla conocida lo cubría y hubiera creído que estaba nuevamente completamente solo, si no fuera por el sonido lejano de la aspiradora.

Giró su cuerpo dispuesto a ignorar el sonido y regresar al sueño, pero parecía que el efecto comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo. Ya no sentía somnolencia, solo frío. Quizás en parte producido por las cortinas corridas y las mamparas abiertas de la pequeña terraza de su habitación. Shouta había mantenido esa terraza totalmente cerrada desde la ausencia de Hizashi, al fin y al cabo, el único que solía disfrutarlo siempre fue el hombre rubio.

Si entrecerraba los ojos hasta podía imaginarlo allí, de espaldas a él. Inclinado levemente en la baranda con un cigarro en una de sus manos, su largo cabello rubio suelto y seguro con una mirada perdida por las interminables responsabilidades que sostenía sobre sus anchos hombros.

Si estiraba su mano hasta podía sentir que sería capaz de rozarlo y hacer que volteara su rostro y lo viera.

Una vez más, una última vez.

\- Aizawa cariño.

Shouta abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó caer su mano estirada en el colchón. Kayama acababa de entrar a su habitación. No quiso moverse, mantuvo su posición de espaldas a la puerta.

\- Sé que estás despierto. – ella caminó y se sentó suavemente a su lado, su perfume dulzón comenzaba a impregnarse en el ambiente. - ¿Te parece si tomamos ese baño? Necesitas una limpieza urgente.

Al final, aceptó. Llevó su cuerpo cansado hacia la ducha y tomó un baño largo donde mantuvo su cabeza en blanco, negándose a divagar o que sus recuerdos volvieran a jugar una mala pasada que lo llevara a sufrir nuevamente un ataque de ansiedad. Podía controlarlos, mantener la respiración siempre fue algo que Recovery Girl le indicó como el mejor método para sobrellevar esos episodios donde creía morir. Prefería eso a volver a llenarse de esas malditas drogas que los otros terapeutas le habían recetado.

Salió con cierto recelo, temió encontrar a la mujer en su habitación revolviendo todo por aquí y por allá, pero Kayama no estaba. La encontró en la sala, terminando de cambiar las cortinas blancas por unas azules. La sala estaba completamente limpia, la mujer había estado aseando todo. La alfombra completamente aspirada, los sillones con los cojines ordenados, la mesa de centro con el pequeño centro de mesa de gato, limpio reluciente; y el mueble donde estaban algunos adornos que no recordaba tener, habían sido acomodados.

Incluso las paredes desnudas habían recibido sacudidas de plumero

\- Terminaste justo a tiempo, creo que podemos arreglarnos para ir de compras. Necesitamos surtir tu despensa para la semana.

\- No tienes qué hacerlo.

\- Lo haré, no limpié tu refrigerador sin ningún motivo. Además, necesitas un poco de sol.

Kayama no escuchó ninguna queja y Shouta acabó siendo obligado a ponerse unos zapatos deportivos y subirse al asiento de copiloto del auto de la mujer. Suspiró levemente y apretó sus manos en torno al cinturón de seguridad, no quería salir. No quería ver a otra gente, no deseaba sentir que todo el mundo se movía y giraba rápidamente alrededor de él, sin embargo él era solo un espectador porque era incapaz de dar un paso. Parecía en otra dimensión, en otra realidad donde podía verlos a todos sin ver, como si esa alma que dudaba tener pudiera salirse de él y mirarlo desde otro plano. Fijamente. Como quien ve a un desconocido.

\- No quiero salir. – dijo suavemente mientras veía las calles pasar por la ventana.

\- Te hará bien, te distrae. No temas tener otro ataque de ansiedad, mantener tu mente ocupada ayudará mucho ¿Sabes? Y si lo tienes, yo estoy aquí.

\- Suenas como All Might. – gruñó recostando su cabeza contra la ventana.

Escuchó la risa de la mujer.

\- Bueno, no estoy intentando ser un héroe en estos momentos, solo quiero ser una buena amiga. – ella hizo una pausa. – Además, así podemos hablar de los niños. Ellos te extrañan mucho.

\- No tiene que hacerlo, deberían enfocarse más en su formación de héroe.

Había dejado de ver a sus… No, a los alumnos de Kayama desde hace mucho. Desde el accidente para ser preciso. Admitía que todo había sido tan rápido que podía entender que a los propios niños les costara asimilar que de un momento a otro, su tutor fue cambiado. Que ya no verían a Shouta parado frente a ellos preocupándose por su formación y que Kayama asumiría ese rol.

Supo por Kayama que los niños habían intentado ir a verlo al hospital, pero Shouta rechazó cada visita una vez que estuvo consciente y estabilizado. En esos tiempos, era incapaz de ver a alguien, de aceptar cualquier visita. En esos tiempos, Shouta solo deseaba morir o despertar de esa pesadilla.

Admitía que le alegraba saber sobre ellos, Kayama siempre le contaba. Le alegraba saber que Midoriya había tomado más consciencia de su propia seguridad personal, que Bakugo había aprendido a confiar en sus compañeros, que Todoroki comenzaba a socializar más y que Jirou también comenzaba a superar su propia depresión. Esa niña había sufrido también un colapso nervioso cuando las noticias le llegaron. Shouta jamás le diría a nadie que el único estudiante que logró llegar con él, fue ella.

Jamás olvidaría cuando la vio entrar corriendo a la sala del hospital donde estaba internado y la pobre niña estalló en llanto frente a él, que si la intención de Jirou fue consolarlo, al final solo ocurrió el efecto contrario. Shouta se vio a sí mismo tratando de consolar a una niña que temblaba mientras entre sus lágrimas no dejaba de darle el pésame.

Hizashi había encandilado a muchísimas personas durante toda su vida, pero Shouta nunca creyó que había calado tan hondo dentro de su pequeña estudiante.

\- Durante el último examen, Jirou tuvo un buen desempeño.

\- Me alegro. – respondió sin muchos ánimos.

\- No te alegres tanto que a quien derrotó durante el último ejercicio fue a Shinsou-kun. – Kayama se detuvo en un semáforo. – Eso no significa que Shinsou-kun no esté siendo bien entrenado, él ha escalado rápidamente su posición dentro de la clase B. Vlad parece encantado con el dúo que forman él y Monoma.

El hombre asintió, era agradable que Shinsou estuviera mejorando. Vlad era mejor profesor y guía de lo que Shouta alguna vez pudo intentar ser, cuando supo que su expupilo terminó en la clase B, sintió que cierto peso era liberado de él. Temió que acabara en la clase A donde estaría atado a la sombra de quien fue Eraserhead, pero en la clase B era diferente. No existía nadie a quien emular, solo ser él mismo.

Además, necesitaba mantenerlo lejos de esos otros niños que no entendían el alejamiento de su tutor. Shinsou también debía superarlo, Shouta no volvió a verlo después del accidente. Nunca aceptó sus visitas insistentes, jamás contestó a las llamadas y menos abrió su puerta cuando esos tímidos golpes llamaron.

Así era mejor, y lo fue. Aparentemente estaba cumpliendo su sueño y había hasta conseguido a un amigo. Shouta sonrió levemente, Monoma era una mala influencia, demasiado pegado a Vlad. Mala combinación.

\- La siguiente semana serán los exámenes finales. Pasarán a 3A, qué rápido pasa el tiempo…

\- Sí, muy rápido.

A Shouta no le gustaba ir de compras. Nunca lo disfrutó, siempre creyó que era un proceso tedioso donde desperdiciaba tiempo y fuerzas, le era aburrido caminar por los pasillos en busca de algo en especial. El pan era pan, sin importar la marca. Eso recordaba decirle a Hizashi quien solo le recriminaba que no entendía que algunas cosas si dependían de la marca que los producía.

A pesar de detestar tanto ir a un supermercado, al final siempre terminaba acompañando a Hizashi. Ahora extrañaba eso, era raro ir del brazo de Kayama cuando en lugar esa mano femenina, antes siempre hubo un brazo fuerte que llevaba el carrito o lo sostenía a él.

Maldición, la misma sensación de opresión amenazaba con regresar a su pecho.

Kayama hablaba de todo un poco mientras hacían la fila para pagar. Ella había colocado demasiadas cosas en la cesta, Shouta estaba seguro que no consumiría ni la mitad de todo ello y que terminaría en el bote de la basura con el tiempo. Lamentó eso, desperdiciar comida no era algo bueno. Pero esa inapetencia no era pasajera. Shouta en verdad no deseaba llevar nada a su estómago.

Una mujer de cabello muy blanco y con una bufanda roja lo chocó levemente con el carrito de compras mientras formaba la fila, ni siquiera volteó su rostro al escuchar la torpe disculpa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cajera lenta que apenas parecía ser capaz de presionar las teclas en la pantalla para procesar la compra de esos dos sujetos que estaban frente a ella.

La mujer parecía nerviosa, Shouta no le dio importancia.

No hasta que notó que uno de los hombres a los que atendía traspasaba el área del cliente y entraba al área de la cajera y la agarraba del cuello, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y trató de mover el brazo de Kayama para que notara lo que pasaba.

Pero fue tarde, sus propios sentidos de héroes se activaron antes de poder alertar a su amiga que seguía hablando tranquilamente. Sintió que alguien peligroso se movía detrás de él y eso lo paralizó. Volteó su rostro y la vio, la mujer de cabello blanco acababa de quitarse su bufanda y el grueso abrigo para descubrir su ropa totalmente negra y su arma de fuego.

La criminal lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, Shouta sintió sus reflejos lentos, no pudo ni siquiera moverse y evitar ser aprisionado por ella. La mujer pensaba probablemente agarrarlo como un rehén, pero fue detenida por Kayama que había despertado del shock inicial y lanzó a la criminal lejos de una patada.

\- ¡Aizawa!

Kayama lo tomó del rostro cuando Shouta cayó de rodillas después de ser liberado del agarre. Escuchó los gritos de las mujeres y cómo los criminales mismos comenzaban a moverse por la tiendas. Había más, debía haber muchos más como esa mujer que se camuflaron como clientes.

Un disparo al aire hizo que todos se arrodillaran y las otras mujeres que eran civiles solo atinaran a gritar y proteger a sus hijos entre sus brazos. Shouta vio unos pies correr hacia ellos, pero antes de poder alertar a Kayama, esta lo empujó detrás de ella y derribó al otro criminal que trató inútilmente de usar su arma contra ella.

Disparó al aire, pero Midnight fue más rápida. Rasgó su blusa para dejar solo su sujetador negro expuesto y dejó libres sus feromonas.

\- ¡Aizawa, detrás de mí! ¡Cúbranse la nariz y todos colóquense detrás de mí!

Obedeció cubriéndose con su mano izquierda, la derecha la sentía entumida. El agarre de esa otra mujer había sido muy fuerte, demasiado. Quizás Shouta estaba demasiado débil que hasta un criminal inexperto pudo casi tomarlo como rehén y herirlo con un simple agarre.

Kayama se estaba esforzando, ella no era experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, menos cuando no tenía su látigo en sus manos. Rompía una y otra vez su ropa, exponiendo más y más piel para producir más y más aroma somnífero, pero fue obligada a detenerse cuando la otra criminal de cabello blanco y un par de sus compañeros le enseñaron a sus rehenes, un niño que no dejaba de llorar y tres civiles.

El sonido de las sirenas de los policías puso más nerviosos a los pocos criminales que no habían caído bajo el quirk de Kayama. Midnight apretó sus labios carmín e hizo su último movimiento, arrancó los restos de su blusa para expulsar su aroma.

Fue Kamui Woods quien ingresó y neutralizó a los que habían agarrado rehenes e impedían que Kayama diera más movimientos. La mujer de cabello blanco fue la más difícil, era lógico que el aroma de Midnight no funcionara muy bien en ella. La criminal logró derribar a dos policías que trataron de reducirla, en el suelo les apretó con fuerza de las muñecas y fue solo cuando Kamui la rodeó con una armadura de madera que ella aceptó que había perdido.

El cuerpo policial ingresó rápidamente y comenzó a ayudar a los civiles mientras otros se llevaban a los delincuentes. Kamui le entregó una manta a Kayama para que se cubriera, Shouta estaba seguro que ese héroe estaba demasiado avergonzado al ver a Midnight con casi los senos al aire.

Ella aceptó la manta y cuando cubrió sus hombros, corrió hacia Shouta.

\- ¡Aizawa! ¿Estás bien?

Shouta alejó su rostro cuando vio la intención de la mujer de tomarlo, era demasiada cercanía.

\- No fue nada. – respondió secamente. Aún le dolía la muñeca, pero no pensaba quejarse.

Ya era muy patético el sentirse completamente expuesto y parte de los civiles asustados a los que la héroe Midnight tuvo que proteger. Sus sentidos se habían vuelto lentos. Ese sexto sentido que antes tuvo que le permitía acertar cuando una amenaza trataba de golpearlo por la espalda, ya no estaba. Casi había sido tomado como rehén. Patético.

Pero era lo lógico, no podía hacer nada. Él ya no era un héroe. Eraserhead ya no existía.

\- ¿Seguro? Están llevando a los heridos a un hospital cercano…

\- Midnight-san.

La voz de Tsukauchi hizo que ambos alzaran la vista hacia el policía que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

\- Oh… Aizawa-kun, fuiste parte del incidente. No sabía que…

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsukauchi? – gruñó Kayama interrumpiendo al policía.

Shouta se sintió tentado a simplemente darse la vuelta e irse y dejar a la mujer y al policía, él no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos profesionales.

\- Cierto. – el policía respondió nervioso, parecía que entendió la indirecta de Kayama de no mezclar a Aizawa con ninguna plática. – Necesitamos que nos acompañes a la estación de policías. Tu declaración e informe serán imprescindibles.

\- Bien, dame una hora. Llevaré a Aizawa…

\- Perdón, _Midnight_-san, pero es urgente que sea inmediatamente. Es muy probable que estos hombres sean parte de una banda criminal que operaba en otros supermercados, necesitamos toda la información posible.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… Tsukauchi solo…

\- Ve con él. – Shouta interrumpió, la mujer lo vio sorprendida y el policía por un instante le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

\- Pero tú…

\- Iré a casa. Está bien…

\- Aizawa-kun debería ir también a la estación. Necesitamos todas las declaraciones de los testigos… - Tsukauchi había interrumpido con timidez para decir el procedimiento obvio para cualquier situación de ese tipo, pero su voz de apagó cuando Kayama volteó su rostro fiero y le regaló una mirada fría.

\- Él no necesita declarar ni pasar por ese engorroso procedimiento, yo tomaré la responsabilidad, Tsukauchi.

\- El procedimiento no es así, Midnight-san…

Quizás fue la mirada de Kayama o su capacidad para no dejarse cuestionar y al final siempre conseguir su objetivo, pero el policía terminó aceptando que Shouta desapareciera. La mujer era muy dominante, extrañamente Shouta agradeció eso.

\- Te llevaré, dame solo 20 minutos, Tsukauchi…

\- No- Shouta volvió a interrumpir bruscamente – Cumple tu deber de héroe, tomaré el transporte público, _Midnight_. Ya hiciste demasiado.

Consiguió convencer a la mujer con esas palabras, ella lo obligó a prometerle que la llamaría al llegar y lo hizo llevarse la bolsa con las cosas que no había sido arrojadas muy lejos y parecían aún mantenerse en buen estado. Shouta solo asintió y salió con lentitud seguido por Tsukauchi que lo ayudó a traspasar las barreras de seguridad que habían montado.

Por un lado, él sabía que se estaba saltando una regla importante. Como un testigo de un acto criminal, debía ir a la estación a declarar, pero no deseaba hacerlo, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse frente a un policía que teclearía toda su declaración, no quería exponerse a todos esos ojos que lo juzgarían por su apariencia tan lastimera. Nunca importó cómo lo veían, nunca fue algo que realmente le quitara el sueño, pero estaba harto de los ojos compasivos. Las náuseas lo invadían cada vez que los veía.

\- Ve con cuidado, Aizawa-kun. Si tu declaración resulta ser necesaria, llamaremos.

Shouta solo asintió y se alejó. Incluso un policía tan recto como lo era Tsukauchi estaba haciendo una excepción con él y permitiéndolo partir. Aquellos días cuando trabajaban juntos parecían haber ocurrido en otra vida. Una muy diferente a esta.

Llegó a su departamento y dejó las compras de Kayama sobre la encimera. Con las luces apagadas y ese silencio, ese departamento sí podía compararse con una cripta. Un lugar lleno de fantasmas donde Shouta amenazaba con convertirse en uno más. Cada rincón llevaba a su mente a rememorar imágenes del pasado donde fue feliz, donde compartió ese espacio con otra persona. Cuando Hizashi y él descansaban en el sillón, cuando ambos decidían cocinar algo, o simplemente hacer limpieza.

Todo estaba impregnado de él. Todo era símbolo de su ausencia.

Antes ese lugar era un hogar, ahora solo era un apartamento más donde llegaba a dormir. Ya no era un pequeño puntito rebosante de luz cálida y amarilla. Ahora estaba frío, gris, solo, silencioso y muerto.

Muerto como Hizashi.

Había muchas cosas de Hizashi que no había escondido en el _walking-closet,_ como esas tazas con el nombre de algunas bandas de rock que Shouta desconocía, tampoco había quitado el centro de mesa de la sala, ese gatito de porcelana había sido comprado por Hizashi. El viejo tocadiscos aún se mantenía tapado con esa tela blanca, Kayama parecía solo haber sacudido un poco, pero nada más. Los discos seguían allí, en el mueble cubierto. Shouta recordaba la manía de Hizashi por coleccionar esos viejos discos, era algo que lo hacía feliz.

A veces los tocaba para él y cantaba a coro mientras sostenía a Shouta de la cintura y bailaban ridículamente en medio de la sala ignorando que uno de ellos era incapaz de seguir el ritmo y terminaba pisando los pies del otro.

Shouta era un pésimo bailarín, odiaba bailar. Pero si quien lo sostenía y trataba de guiarlo, era Hizashi; entonces sentía que no era tan desagradable. Le gustaba recostarse contra el otro hombre rubio, cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

Nunca creyó que esa sensación algún día desaparecería. No de esa forma, no eternamente.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y caminó hacia su habitación dejando atrás esos recuerdos donde sonreía en medio de la vueltas que Hizashi lo hacía dar para luego ser apresado entre sus brazos. Parecían tan vividos, tan reales que hasta podía escuchar las carcajadas del hombre rubio.

Extraña sentir eso, sentirse vivo, sentir amor.

La habitación no era un buen lugar para refugiarse, no cuando el cuerpo le temblaba y la cabeza le dolía. Allí también había muchos recuerdos, muchas cosas que ya no volverían y que estaban tan muertas como Hizashi. Dolía aceptarlo y decírselo a sí mismo. Pero tampoco podía vivir negándose a asociar esa palabra con la ausencia de quien fue su todo.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama y miró hacia las puertas del _walking-closet, _cuando su ansiedad no podía controlarse, cuando ni siquiera los ejercicios de respiración lo ayudaban y ese pánico irracional lo invadía y desbarataba cada una de las pocas defensas de su entumida mente, Shouta huía a ese pequeño lugar donde aún conservaba la ropa de Hizashi. Se acurrucaba entre sus sacos, entre todo aquello que aún conservaba su olor y cerraba los ojos, en una oración muda para que dejara de hiperventilar, para que el pulso se calmara y que el temblor de su cuerpo desapareciera.

Funcionaba muy bien, pero también era extraño. Estar allí era ciertamente adictivo; pasarse horas entre ropas de cuero, de colores vivos y de ese perfume masculino embriagador, no era sano. Era enfermizo porque su inconsciente deseaba quedarse allí, enredado entre ropa que debió donar hace mucho y aferrándose a recuerdos inapropiados.

Quiso dar un paso hacia allí, pero volvió a detenerse. No, no ahora. No tenía un ataque, estaba bien. Podía con eso, podía manejar su ansiedad y su propia obsesión enfermiza.

Estaría bien, con la manta bastaría.

Consiguió recostarse en la cama, envolverse en la manta amarilla antes de levantar las sábanas y colchas y volverse un ovillo con ellas; siempre recostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, ese que ahora era el más frío. Movió su brazo derecho y sintió cierto dolor, Shouta levantó la manga de su muñeca y vio las marcas de los dedos de esa mujer en su piel pálida. Eso lo incomodó, estaba tan débil que un agarre así aún le provocaba molestia.

Hace tiempo atrás, seguro hubiera podido derribar a esa mujer con muchísima facilidad. Hubiera resuelto la situación sin tener que poner a Midnight al frente ni hacerla prácticamente desnudarse para aumentar el alcance de su quirk. Hace tiempo, cuando era Eraserhead.

Pero ya no importaba, cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma casi ausente, lo arrullara.

Cuando Shouta abrió los ojos después de tener una pesadilla que lo hizo sentarse asustado con el pulso acelerado y un sudor frío surcarle la frente, encontró su habitación en completa oscuridad. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta de entrada, se mantuvo sentado por varios segundos antes de decidirse por volver a recostar su cuerpo sobre el colchón y trató de recobrar el aliento.

No sabía cuántas horas había dormido ni qué hora era, hacía frío y quizás se debía al balcón cuyas mamparas no había cerrado. Desvió su rostro hacia ese lugar y se quedó sin aliento.

Efectivamente, el balcón estaba abierto y las cortinas corridas eran mecidas por el viento gélido.

Pero también había algo más.

Alguien más.

Yamada Hizashi estaba parado al frente mirándolo con unos ojos tristes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Hace tiempo no escribo cosas más largas de un capítulo, vamos cómo va este three-shot.

_Kyo_

PD: Historia también publicada en mi cuenta de AO3


End file.
